


In the Middle

by Augustus



Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-15
Updated: 2005-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Jessica brings Enid home from school.





	

_'After all, I was the one who brought Enid home in the first place.'_  
Jessica Wakefield,  Secrets.

 

'...and this is Lizzie's room,' Jessica finished, concluding Enid's tour of the Wakefield house. 'I presume you two know each other from school.'

Enid smiled wryly as she lifted a hand in greeting. Of course she knew Elizabeth. Everyone at Sweet Valley High knew the Wakefield twins. It was hard to miss the two blonde sophomores, even if you weren't in their close circle of friends. Enid had only spoken to Elizabeth on a couple of occasions, but she'd spent a lot of time in class watching her take notes in her neat cursive script, quickly looking away whenever Elizabeth raised her gaze from the paper in front of her lest she be caught staring at the curve of her shoulder or the smooth skin at the nape of her neck. The twins may have been identical, but Enid had always thought that Elizabeth was far more beautiful than Jessica. It was something in the way she held herself, and the warm intelligence that just seemed to shine from her face when she spoke.

But it was Jessica who had finally noticed Enid sitting alone on the campus lawn, and it had been Jessica who had invited her home after school, not Elizabeth. Never mind that Enid had the distinct impression that she was no more than Jessica's latest project; as pathetic as it might be, she couldn't help but be pleased by the attention. Jessica could be friends with anyone at school. The idea that she'd chosen her—quiet, plain Enid Rollins—made something in Enid's chest twist with nervous excitement.

Elizabeth looked up from the open notebook that lay on the clutter-free surface of her desk. 'French with Ms Dalton, History and English,' she confirmed, smiling warmly at Enid. 'I was just getting started on that Civil War essay we were assigned today, actually. The reading I've done so far has been very interesting. I think it'll be a fun essay to write.'

'Booorrring!' Jessica drawled, looking at Elizabeth as though she was amazed they were related, let alone identical twins. 'Enid's here to have fun, not to listen to you going on about some stupid old war.'

'I don't mind,' Enid said quickly, speaking up for the first time since Jessica had whisked her through the front door and around what seemed like dozens of unfamiliar rooms. 'I like History.'

Jessica stared at her. 'Really?' she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Enid blushed. 'Well, it's quite interesting learning about our past,' she said, feeling as though she had said something wrong.

'I'd much prefer to learn about the history of fashion than memorise dates of battles.' Jessica yawned, flopping down onto Elizabeth's bed. 'Besides, that essay's not due for absolutely _ages_.'

'Some of us prefer not to wait until the night before to do our homework,' Elizabeth replied mildly, grinning at Enid.

Shyly, Enid returned Elizabeth's smile, before forcing herself to turn her attention towards her host. 'Shouldn't we go to _your_ room so Elizabeth can get on with her study in peace?' she suggested tentatively.

'Ugh, no thanks! That place is an absolute _mess_ at the moment; I'd have to move a dozen things just to clear you a spot to sit. Besides, Lizzie doesn't mind, do you, Lizzie?' She turned towards her sister, mouth stretching into a thousand watt smile. 

Elizabeth laughed and pushed her notebook to one side. 'Whatever you say, Jess.' Turning to Enid, her eyes softened a little. 'Don't worry; I'm used to it. My beloved sister prefers my room to her own. I think it's because she doesn't need to have a tetanus booster before she comes in here.'

Enid giggled, feeling a little guilty for doing so.

'Well I suppose I know where _your_ loyalties lie now,' Jessica muttered, pouting as she gave Enid her best puppydog eyes.

'Don't be ridiculous, Jessica.' Elizabeth frowned at her sister. 'We're not in third grade any more. I'm not trying to _steal_ your new friend.'

'It wouldn't be the first time,' Jessica grumbled. 'Remember that time back in elementary school when you—'

Enid jumped in quickly, before things could get too heated. 'Look, maybe I should just leave,' she said, feeling as though she was caught between the two twins. 'I don't want to cause an argument.'

'You're not,' Elizabeth reassured her, turning to give Jessica a warning look. ' _Right_ Jess?'

'Right,' Jessica muttered. Her anger seemed to last for a matter of seconds, however, her face soon easing into her usual relaxed smile. Beckoning Enid over with a tilt of her head, she patted the bedspread beside her. 'Come sit next to me, Enid.'

 _I'd rather stay over here near to Elizabeth_ , Enid thought, but she did as Jessica commanded, feeling her cheeks redden again when Jessica leaned in to study her face intently. 

'Have you ever thought of using foundation to cover up those freckles?' she asked, her brow slightly furrowed. 'And it would _completely_ open up your eyes if you plucked your eyebrows a little.'

Enid blinked. 'Um, thanks,' she said weakly. 'I'll keep that in mind.' 

'Jessica!' Elizabeth's tone was thick with exasperation. 'Enid looks perfectly lovely as she is.'

'I'm just trying to help,' Jessica argued, her brief good mood already fading visibly. 'I've never met a boy who finds caterpillar brows attractive.'

Normally, Enid would have felt a little insulted by such a comment, but this time she was too busy feeling buoyed by Elizabeth's comment to care. 'I'm not really in the market for a boyfriend right now, Jess,' she said, casting a brief glance in Elizabeth's direction.

Jessica, however, wasn't that easily convinced. 'Of course you are! _Every_ girl wants a boyfriend! Well, unless she's a lesbian.' Frowning, she leant in to stare at Enid again. 'You're not, are you?'

Enid's mouth dropped open. 'No!' she exclaimed, her voice coming out as something akin to a squeak. Her cheeks flaming, she turned to look at Elizabeth as she got to her feet, afraid she'd see censure in the other girl's eyes. 'I really think I should just leave,' she said for a second time, wishing that she could somehow just disappear entirely before the conversation became any worse.

'Yes,' Elizabeth said firmly. 'You should.'

Before Enid could have time to feel hurt by what sounded so much like rejection, Elizabeth had stood and walked across the room to her, taking her hand and tugging her to her feet. 'I'll walk you to the door,' she said pleasantly, and Enid barely had time to say goodbye before she was practically _floating_ out of the bedroom, her hand still tightly clasped within Elizabeth's.

'I should apologise for my sister,' Elizabeth said, when they were both standing at the front door, hands still linked much to Enid's delight. 'She gets these things into her head, you see, whether it's ridiculous ideas about people's sexuality, or an urge to "improve" someone who doesn't need improving at all.'

'You don't need to apologise,' Enid protested. 'It's okay. Really.'

'It's _not_ okay,' Elizabeth replied, 'but just try to get Jess to understand that. It's not personal, though. Try not to take it to heart.'

'I won't.' Enid smiled weakly. 'Well, I'll see you in class I guess. I hardly think I'll be welcome _here_ again.'

'Nonsense! You're welcome here any time you like.' Elizabeth returned the smile and gave Enid's hand a quick squeeze before dropping it in order to open the door. 'In fact, why don't you pop around after school tomorrow? We could do our history essays together; I always think studying is a lot more fun when you do it with a friend.'

Enid nodded dumbly, her mouth gaping wordlessly for a few moments before she remembered how to speak. 'That would be nice,' she said finally.

"Wonderful!"

As Enid walked away from the house, she could hear Elizabeth calling up the stairs to her twin, her voice tense with annoyance. She had the feeling that she was being used as a pawn in an ongoing argument, but she couldn't find it within herself to care. She would see Elizabeth tomorrow, and perhaps they might eventually become friends... 

...and maybe, just maybe, there might one day be another reason for Elizabeth to hold her hand.


End file.
